Love is in the binary code
by N. Terrin
Summary: A new darkloid has appeared. It's Loveman. He's sent a virus that can effect both netnavis and their partners. But for some reason Glide, Iceman, and Protoman are the only ones not effected. Can they defeat him before things get steamy? I think not! Lemon
1. prolouge

Love is in the binary code

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Megaman NT Warrior because if I did the manga would be rated M and there would be sex in the show between Megaman and Roll.

Prologue:

"Data configuration complete…Virus ready." beeped a computer hooked up to a holo-net port.

"About time. Now computer generate image and release program." Said a dark silhouette "Now let the games begin. Can't wait to see how this turns out."

* * *

AN: by the time you've read this I've already started on the true first chapter. So please be patient. 


	2. attack at the movies

Thank you all who sent in positive reveiws. To all you who flamed my master Beelzebub( a.k.a Satan, Malbosha) will be seeing you shortly. For all ou yaoi lovers out there this will not be a yaoi fanfic. Sorry. But for all you others enjoy.

* * *

"Mega that was a great movie. Thanks for the invite." said Roll in her usual happy voice as they walked out of the net city theater. 

"Don't think anything of it" said our favorite blue netnavi 'Dammit dammit dammit I could have made my move, I could have told her how I feel but nooooo. I was to big of a coward to tell her. Man sometimes I wish a virus would attack or something.' he thought.

BOOOOOM!

"What's going on!" yelled Megaman

"Help! Virus! Help me! Augh!" screamed a buisness netnavi as he was hit with a red beam in the shape of a heart.

"Hey! You okay?" Roll asked the netnavi sounding concerned.

"I'm more than fine...I'm in love." he said with a dream-like look in his eyes turning them in to anime style hearts.

"Sorry but your not my type."

"Not you! I was talking about my office assistant." he said souding shocked

"Hey Roll what's going on over here? Uhhhh is he okay?"

"I think so. What do you think happened to him?"

"Hmmmmm I don't know maybe that!" Megaman said in a sarcastic voice.

"Hahahahahahaha! Nobody can stop me!" said a darkloid in a red navi suit with a heart on his chest and on his gauntlets. He also had a pair of little angel wings on his back and on the sides of his shoes. So basiclly he looked like a tall cupid in a jumpsuit.

"Whoa...Roll stayback behind me." he said while stepping in front of her. "It's time that you leave. Mega Buster!" he said as a laser barrel materialized around his arm.

"Oh please." he said in a bored voice "You think you can stop me with that little blaster? Let me show you a true weapon." he said laughing and pulling out a crossbow loaded with pink arrows with a red heart where the point is.

"Prepare to be deleted" yelled Megaman "FIRE!"

The sad thing about this was that he was so concerned about protectg Roll he was distracted and missed every shot.

"Well if your done entertaining me it's my turn. Go 'Love Double!' " he said as a clone of Loveman appeared with a cross bow as well."Ready.Aim.Fire." he yalled as the two arrows headed for Megaman and Roll.

"NOOOOOO!" Megaman yelled as he jumped in front of Roll to protect her.

"Megaman!" she yalled as she watched him take the two arrows in the back

"Ouch. That looked like it hurt more than it was meant to. Oh well it's a good thing these don't delete . Now time to take care of this one and leave." he said pointing.

Looking at Loveman angrilly she said "You'll pay for that! Roll blast." she yelled as three heart shaped blasts came out of her hand.

"Okay you've had your fun, now it's time to join your "friend' or for now anyway." he said as he launchedan arrow at her. Her final words before she fell unconcious ( because she just got shot directly in the chest) were " I love you Megaman."

"Well I say that's a job well done." he said looking over his work " Well time to go and report."

"Loveman logging out" said the monotone computer voice as he logged out.

* * *

3 hours later 

"Roll! Roll! Are you okay? Can you hear me? Please wake up!" Megaman askedher extremely concered for her well being and shaking her slightly.

" Hey Mega. What brings you here?" she asked playfully in a weak voice.

"Oh thank god your okay" ( Damn did he have to use the' G ' word) Megaman said while hugging her tightly then all the sudden collapsing right next to her.

One minute later Roll finally gained enough strenght and pulled the pole- part of the arrow out of her chest knelt down beside Megaman to see he still had the two arrows in his back. She then pulled the arrow poles out of his back and gated them in to Lan's P.E.T .

* * *

" Oh god Lan! Faster, harder!" screamed Maylu as Lan was pumping in and out of her. " Oh god I'm gonna cum!" Maylu said for the third time of that day.(Note they have been going out for only 1 month but have been having sex longer than that. And today they had going at for three hours straight.) after that last orgasm they laid next to each other for a while until Roll popped into Megaman's P.E.T . 

"Lan are you there! Lan...Oh sorry about walking in on you guys like this but this is serious.

"Shit Roll ya could have giin us a bit of warning first." panted Lan as he pulled the covers over him and Maylu.

"Lan stop yelling, now Roll what happened?" Maylu asked.

"It's not about me it's Megaman he..." she stared but was soon cut off by Lan.

" Sweet! So how did it happen?" Lan asked excitedly hoping that those two had gotten together.

"What are you talking about! Megaman is hurt and I need your help!" she yelled at Lan " he was attacked by a virus after the movie."

" Okay take him to the netsavers base and we'll be there in a few.

* * *

Okay sorry for the long as wait but I've been working my ass off at school these pass few months. Please reveiw. 


End file.
